kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Bride of Po
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Paul Linsley, Alice Herring | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Bride-of-po-cast.jpg | Previous = The Secret Museum of Kung Fu | Next = Five is Enough | Poll = What did you think about "Bride of Po"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Bride of Po" is the twenty-first episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po saves a girl from some bandits, only to learn that she's engaged to be married to the Dragon Warrior.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Bride of Po" Summary While using stilts to advertise for Mr. Ping's Noodle shop, Po and Monkey spot a goat girl and her father being menaced by bandits. They come to the aid of the pair, and Po notes that the girl is not only attractive but possesses some kung fu skill. Once the bandits have been driven off, the goats introduce themselves as Lu-Shi and her father Mu-Shi, and reveal that Lu-Shi is to be married...to the Dragon Warrior. Mr. Ping confirms the arrangement, revealing that he and Mu-Shi made the deal years ago in exchange for Mu-Shi providing dishes to replace those constantly broken by the young Po. Finding that Lu-Shi also shares his love of action figures, Po quickly warms to the idea. The Furious Five, particularly Tigress, are stunned, while Shifu questions whether Po is sure about his decision. He then informs the panda that, according to the rules of the Sacred Onyx Council, if he gets married he will have to step down as Dragon Warrior in order to keep his wife safe. Po finds himself torn between his love of being Dragon Warrior and his feelings for Lu-Shi. Eventually he decides to marry her, while Crane begins organizing the ceremony. Tigress, meanwhile, is suspicious of Lu-Shi and confronts her, and discovers that her locket contains a picture of a male goat. They begin to fight, but Po breaks it up believing that Tigress is acting out of jealousy. The ceremony is soon underway, but Po hesitates to go through with the marriage. Mu-Shi soon explodes at Po, but his suspicious behavior prompts him to drop the act: he is revealed to be none other than a magically disguised Junjie. He reveals that he engaged in the farce in a bid to force Po to step down so he could claim the Jade Palace, and Po is left heartbroken as Junjie's leopard students emerge and attack. After a brief battle, Shifu and the Five are trapped underneath a lattice erected for the ceremony while Junjie's party leaves with Lu-Shi in tow, while Lu-Shi throws her locket to Po. She reveals that the goat pictured inside-whom Po quickly assumes is her boyfriend-is being held hostage by Junjie to make her cooperate. Further dismayed, he nevertheless goes after them in a bid to rescue Lu-Shi and the captive Shao, and manages to defeat Junjie in a battle of stilt kung fu. He then learns that Shao is in fact Lu-Shi's brother, not her boyfriend, and Lu-Shi expresses interest in being friends rather than going on with the arranged marriage. Voice cast * as Po / Shao * as Shifu / Thug * as Tigress * as Monkey * as Crane * Max Koch as Mantis * as Viper * as Mr. Ping * as Lu-Shi * as Junjie / Mu-Shi Trivia * Although this episode aired during season two of the series, it is production-wise from season three, as shown by its production code number (303). * Lu-Shi's quote "If you mess with the goat, you get the hooves" is similar to Boss Wolf's quote from Kung Fu Panda 2: "If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs." Both quotes reference the phrase "If you mess with the bull, you get the horns," which has origins tracing back to 1965 American folklore.Quora.com - "Where did the phrase, 'If you mess with the bull you get the horns' originate?" Answered by Jon Pennington on September 5, 2016. Retrieved April 14, 2018. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes